The Other World
by PsychoSweetie
Summary: this story takes place a couple of years after Inkdeath. Meggies younger brother starts a serious conflict when making a deal with Jacopo. will be very long, but this is just the first chapter for now!


Meggie had been surprised to hear that she had been summoned by Jacopo at the Castle of Ombra. after his role in saving Mo five years ago, the robbers had looked at the tiny prince in a new (yet still unflattering) light.

Meggie had been ecstatic when Queen Violante announced her wedding to The Black Prince. the streets of Ombra celebrated like never before, and the days of hungry children and terrified mothers had long died with the Adderhead. it was a dream come true to have The Black Prince from old minstrel songs, reign as a real and Farid had made an amazing performance as the first Duet Fire Eaters Ombra had ever seen.

Dustfinger had still been giving Meggie a hard time after rejecting Farid.

"how can you resist such adoration?" he teased after Farid had finished wandering through Inkworld, and taken to fighting for Meggies affection. it irritated Doria to no end. none of the Strolling Players understood why Meggie considered 18 too young to marry Doria.

"Thankyou Tullio.' meggie gave the furry faced messenger a hug after he had given her the message. he had been very helpful in maintaining contact with The Strolling Players while Mo had been recovering from the torture and fighting last all those years ago.

"Mo! Resa! im going to visit Ombra, Jacopo needs something!"

"Meggie! Meggie! can i please come with you?" it was Meggies younger brother Cloud, who as of lately, had been infatuated with the Castle of Ombra. meggie figured it had to do with Fenoglio and the stories he wove in Clouds mind, about the Other world Meggie and her parents had come from. Meggie remembered how obsessed she had been in another world..

"Yes yes come along then Cloud it may be important." or just another royal brat wanting to hear a story about the Bluejay.

As Meggie and Cloud embarked on their journey she heard a familiar voice.

"Meggie Meggie look its Farid!" Cloud absolutely loved Farid, almost as much as Farid had loved Dustfinger when they had first met.

oh great. thought meggie as she saw the skinny brown male coming toward them. now that he was older, Farid was not as skinny as he was when Meggie was 13. it was a false statement to call him a boy now.

"Hello Cloud, Hello Meggie!" Farid smiled at Cloud and embraced in a giant bear hug. then he scanned Meggies face, and gave her a look full of love and other confusing emotions. it had been that way ever since he came back to their side of the Inkworld last month, and to his dissatisfaction found Meggie still favored Doria.

"Where are you off to? and without a horse? Doria is not kind enough to lend one?" he asked in a way that automatically made her defensive.

"If you must know,' began Meggie heatedly. 'We are only Journeying to Ombra so no horse was necessary!" and with that sentence, she grabbed Clouds hand and stomped off toward the castle. she was extremely annoyed to find that farid had ran after her.

"Well what a coincidence! im on my way to Ombra as well! Roxanne was wondering if Violante had any more Mugwort in the garden, and i fancied a stroll to the castle." that translated to one thing : Dustfinger had told Farid that meggie would be in the area. Damn that Dustfinger.

"wow what a coincedence." she murmmered, and much to her further annoyance, Farid smiled at the tone in her voice. they made their way to the castle, with Cloud providing most of the conversation by pumping Farid with questions about Fire Eating. She was free to her own thoughts, until they arrived at the doors of the castle.

"Is the Queen expecting you?" Questioned the huge soldier Stationed at the doors of the Castle. it was only protocol given that the soldier was Dorias brother, the strong man. he winked at their group as they walked through the doors.

Jacopo was waiting in his quarters with an annoyed expression on his 11 year old face. as soon as he spotted them his facial expression changed to one of excitement. "Aha! there you are! it took long enough." Although the prince had shed some his cruelty when he had spentime with the robbers, he was still a mean spirited little boy.

"Yes here we are Jacopo. what do you need?" Meggie asked in a bright voice as to avoid the boys temper.

"well i remember the way four-eyes used make black magic out of books,' began Jacopo in a lilting voice,' he created a unicorn, rainbow colored fairies, and spotted brownies, just by using his voice, and a book!'

Oh no, thought Meggie as she cursed Fenoglio in her thoughts. he must have been telling Jacopo the same stories he had been telling Cloud!

" And the old Inkweaver told me what you have the same gift! that your voice is the one that brought you to my land.' he then shot Cloud a mischevious smile that could only spell bad news. ' And Cloud described the land you came from, all the stories you told him! so now Meggie, i want you to read Me magic!"


End file.
